Dark magic
by Ras1
Summary: Set during their fourth year at Hogwarts, being in different houses continues to separate Severus and Lily.  Severus wants to be with her more than ever, though.  James Potter has different ideas.  Potter does everything that he can to hurt and humiliate


**Title**: Dark Magic

**Author**: Ras1 on or SirenPrincess on LJ and IJ

**Rating:** Mature 16+ (mild language, vague references to previous child abuse, strong violence)

**Warnings:** Spoilers for DH, references to previous child abuse, strong violence, James and Sirius are not very nice in this story

**Pairings:** Severus/Lily

**Genre:** Hurt/comfort

**Summary:** Set during their fourth year at Hogwarts, being in different houses continues to separate Severus and Lily. Severus wants to be with her more than ever, though. James Potter has different ideas. Potter does everything that he can to hurt and humiliate Severus.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and that world belong to JKR and the WB. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is designed to increase fan appreciation of JKRs work. No money is earned from the writing of this story. Note, the author does not condone violence towards actual children.

**Author's Notes:** This story follows "Surviving the Summer" (find it under stories I have authored). You don't have to read that story to read this one, but it might make a few minor details make sense. If you like this story, you'll probably like that one, too. I plan to write several stand alone stories that all fall in that same series.

Special thanks to LadyKorana for her beta work.

* * *

Severus sat in their usual spot: near the Forbidden Forrest, behind a secluded clump of trees, far away from the lake and the large mass of students. It was next to impossible for him to get time with Lily while they were at school. Common rooms, lunch tables, classes . . . everything was divided by house. However, every free moment he got, he spent waiting for her, hoping that this was one of the days that she'd seek his company as well. When the weather was warm, this was their spot. They'd discovered an abandoned classroom for winter use. Severus carefully turned the page of the ancient book he was reading while he waited, hoping but highly doubting that she would come. 

He spotted her when she was still several yards away. She paused for a moment, erupted in a smile at the sight of him, and then ran the rest of the distance to where he sat propped against a tree.

"I was hoping you'd be here!" she exclaimed as she rushed up. Apparently she hadn't noticed that he was always waiting for her when she came. The smile on her face quickly faded to a disappointed frown. "You aren't reading that thing again, are you?" she demanded while putting a hand on her hip.

"It's just a book," he replied defensively, but he quickly closed it and stuffed it in his satchel.

"It's just an evil book," she accused, but that didn't stop her from plopping down in the grass right at his side. "Don't try to tell me that it's not. You said it has a whole section on channeling your anger into novel non-verbal spells. That's Dark Magic."

"Knowledge of a subject isn't evil, Lily," he said sourly. "It's how you use the spells more than the spells themselves. Have you ever seen me use one of my spells to tease someone? Have you ever even seen me use one when I wasn't attacked first?"

"No, of course not, Sev. I know you're not like that." She gave him an apologetic smile. "I know you don't enjoy hurting people like most of your _friends_, but . . . it's just . . . there are defensive spells, Sev."

She didn't understand, but how could she? She didn't know how he was teased by his own Slytherin classmates for NOT tormenting the Mudbloods. He hated even using that word, but . . . as isolated as he was in Slytherin, those boys were the only option for companions that he had. He didn't want to be excluded and alone all of the time. It was only because of his knowledge of the Dark Arts that they even tolerated his presence. He did like the power his skill at the Dark Arts gave him, but it was power to protect himself . . . and her, not hurt people. He wondered if she had never noticed that although every Mudblood in the school was constantly harassed, no Slytherin had ever touched her. Lily also had no idea how often the Gryffindor boys attacked him. It was just too humiliating for Severus to ever tell her about the things they did to him, but she knew they picked on him. Did she really think that Potter would be scared off by Expelliarmus? Severus was too embarrassed to tell her any of this, though. What he did say ended up sounding childish and petty, even to his own ears. "Guess you aren't interested in any of my other books either, then?"

She ignored the tone, because he had brought up the right thing. Her eyes lit up at the mention of another book. "He let you have it, then?" she asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah," Severus replied while pulling another book from his bag and handing it to her. "Grandfather says it's really advanced, beyond NEWT level, but Professor Slughorn wrote him about how sophisticated my potions have become and convinced him to let me have it."

"This is so cool!" she said as she browsed the table of contents.

Severus brightened. It meant so much to have her refer to anything having anything to do with him as 'cool.' "Want to read the first chapter with me?" he asked. "I've . . . I've waited for you."

"Yeah!" she said full of excitement. Together they poured over the first chapter and then engaged in a lively discussion of the potential uses of ginger, and what potions would benefit most from the addition. There was no question that both wanted to continue on with reading and discussing chapter two. Severus cherished times like this. Not only did he get to spend time with his best--well truthfully only--friend, but Lily was the only person at school that he could discuss potions with. No one else shared their passion for the subject. The mutual interest brought them closer together.

"It just makes sense to me to learn more about how and why potions work, rather than just memorizing formulas," she commented. They continued to read and talk for hours, occasionally shifting position, but constantly pouring over the book. Eventually the complex reading of the small print took its toll on Lily. "Sev, I'm tired. My eyes are starting to get sore."

"Do you want to stop, then?" he asked, disappointed.

"No," she whispered. "It's too interesting. I just need to give my eyes a break." Thinking nothing of it, she leaned against his shoulder and closed her eyes. "You read it to me, Sev."

His heart began pounding the minute she touched him. "All . . . all right," he shakily replied. Terrified of rejection, he dared move his arm around her so that he was holding her. He waited nervously for her to object and shove his hand off her hip, but she sighed contently and snuggled in closer.

"Go on . . . what was the next chapter . . . chirality of ingredients and stirring?" she asked with a yawn.

Severus began to hesitantly read aloud. He wished that he had a warm, deep voice . . . but he knew that his voice was about as appealing as his physical appearance. Still, Lily didn't seem to mind, so he focused on trying to read accurately instead of letting his nerves get carried away by the beauty that was resting on his side.

The chapters were long, so it was a while before he finally stopped reading. She didn't respond. "Lily, you asleep?" he whispered, but he already knew the answer. Being careful not to move or disturb her, Severus watched the rhythmic pattern of her steady breathing. Unable to resist, he timidly brushed his index finger along the smooth skin of her arm. She felt like silk as he cautiously progressed to softly stroking her with the back of his hand. He was relatively certain she wouldn't object; although, he never would have had the nerve to do this if she were awake. Why would she want his oily, bony skin touching her? Yet, she hadn't hesitated to lay her head in his greasy hair. He restrained himself, though, from doing what his overacting teenage hormones wanted him to do, namely let his hand drift to accidentally touching her breasts. He was curious what they would feel like, but he would never do that to her. Falling asleep like this on him was proof that she trusted him, and he never, ever wanted to do anything to betray her trust. He would never hurt her. He did allow himself to gently sniff the floral notes in her hair before he just barely grazed his lips along her hairline. He smiled; that felt good. He rested his head on top of hers and watched the amber sky as the sun began to set.

Severus realized that this was the happiest moment he'd ever had in his whole life. He didn't want it to end, but the sun was drifting further and further down. Before long it would be dark, and they couldn't be outside the castle at night. Reluctantly, he gave her shoulder a little shake. He expected her to jerk herself away, but she didn't. She smiled and stretched a little against him. "You . . . you fell asleep on me," he whispered the obvious as an enormous blush covered his cheeks. He wanted to add that he hadn't done anything, just to reassure her, but then . . . he had barely kissed her forehead.

"Sorry, Sev," she apologized, but she still did not move her head off his shoulder.

"I didn't . . . I didn't mind."

"Learn anything interesting?" she asked as she finally started to sit more upright.

"Yeah, actually, I did," he whispered. "Maybe we could discuss it if you want to come out again tomorrow . . . or, or another day?" he quickly amended. It was better to receive a vague promise than to hear her reject him so she could spend more time with her other friends.

* * *

Depressed and disheartened, Severus hurried down the dark and deserted hallway with his head down. He'd really hoped to spend some time with Lily that evening; he missed her. He needed the brightness and laughter she brought into his life. But after hours of waiting in their secret room, it had become apparent that she wasn't coming. She was probably studying with Mary or one of the other Gryffindor girls. Severus knew she was allowed to have other friends. He couldn't begrudge her that, but he did . . . he resented every moment she spent with someone other than him. 

Unfortunately, he'd done something really stupid. They had a Charms assignment due the next morning, and he'd put it off all night hoping that she would come and they could work on it together. In the hours he'd spent waiting for her, he'd occupied himself with creating some new spells. He'd long since stopped carrying around the book that Lily objected to, but it didn't really matter anymore. He practically had the entire tome memorized. Instead, he spent his lonely moments thinking up new spells and scrolling them in the margins of his normal textbooks, like the Advanced Potions book Professor Slughorn had given him. That way no observers, not even Lily, could suspect what he was doing. But, he had waited too long and let it get too late before he finally realized she wasn't coming and started the Charms essay himself. The assignment had been harder than he expected, and he had lost track of time. Now he was out after hours trying to sneak back to the Slytherin common room without getting caught by a prefect or teacher.

He scurried as fast as he could while trying not to make any noise. He really didn't want to get into trouble and lose Slytherin points. He cautiously checked an intersection before dashing past. As he did, he felt something . . . odd. Like someone was there, but . . . he had looked. Instinctively he pulled his wand, but even after a second look the corridor was empty. Berating himself for being so paranoid, Severus sped up again.

"Out a little after curfew, aren't you Snivellus?" a voice from behind him called.

Severus ducked just in time to miss the curse that flew past the top of his head. It was Potter and his gang. How had he missed them? Hoping to frighten them with the use of one of his newer nonverbal spells, he thought 'Levicorpus' and flicked his wand. Potter was instantly up in the air upside down. One down, but that still left three more. Black was aiming a curse. Severus had seconds to think. He had an arsenal of spells to attack them with, but right then he just wanted to escape and get back to his common room without drawing the attention of a patrolling prefect. The simplest thing to do seemed to be just to knock them out. In a split-second decision, Severus dropped Potter right on top of Black, thus blocking the upcoming curse and incapacitating them both. He made a run for the stairs, but suddenly went rigid as "Petrificus Totalus" rang through the hall in a very nasally voice.

"Good one, Peter," Sirius said as he stood up along with James. "In here," he suggested as he levitated Severus' frozen body into their Charms classroom.

"Tie him up," Potter commanded. Pettigrew wasted no time in casting the ordered spell to produce ropes to bind Severus' feet and hands. "Unfreeze him."

"Let me go," Severus demanded the moment movement returned to his body, but Pettigrew proceeded to secure him with more ropes to a chair.

"But we need to have a little chat, Snivellus," Potter laughed.

"Give me back my wand and face me one-on-one if you're so brave," Severus spat angrily. He knew he could take Potter in a fair fight. Potter started to talk again, but Severus interrupted. "Give me back my wand!"

Soap filled his mouth. Black had cast another curse. "Such a rude mouth, Snivellus. Didn't your mother teach you any manners? It isn't polite to interrupt."

Pettigrew was rummaging through Severus' school bag. "There's nothing in here, James. Just textbooks."

"Let me see," Potter said as he joined his friend in invading Snape's privacy. "I know you have it on you, the place where you store all the spells you create for the Slytherins. Yes, I know you're the one that creates those spells. Evans doesn't believe me, but I know you're behind it."

Sputtering on soap, there was nothing Severus could do to defend himself as Potter withdrew his copy of Advanced Potions. "Sixth year potions? A little full of yourself, aren't you Snivellus?" He flipped the pages and found what he wanted. "Hmm, this one sounds useful right now," he commented and cast Severus' own tongue binding spell against him. He couldn't even grunt around the soap-covered tongue glued to the top of his mouth.

"James, I don't think it's such a good idea to be casting spells that you have no idea what they do," Lupin interjected before Potter cast another one.

"He uses them. He teaches others to his buddies that use them. Why shouldn't I use them on him?"

"You shouldn't cast a spell until you know more about it," Lupin implored.

"You have a point there. Yes, Remus, you have a point. Snivellus, I'll just be borrowing this book for some research. If you don't object, then just don't say anything."

Fury boiled within Severus. Those were his spells. His personal spells. They had no right to steal them, to use them against him. 'Accio wand' he thought desperately in his head. He had become very adept at nonverbal magic, but he couldn't do much of anything with his wand still across the room. 'Accio wand, Accio wand, Accio _my_ wand,' but it was no use.

"Great then," Potter said with a smile. "Then we'll be off, but first . . . I feel it's important to teach you a lesson here. You really shouldn't be roaming the castle at night. It can be quite dangerous."

Severus shivered as his clothes were suddenly in a pile on the floor next to him. He was left in only his underwear. Severus tried to force every evil curse he could think of on Potter, but without his wand, nothing happened. He couldn't even scream the obscenities he was thinking. He was left with nothing to do but struggle against the ropes that bound him as the other boys all laughed. Severus knew what he looked like. Sallow-skinned and skinny; he wasn't anything anybody would want to look at. They found it hilarious to make fun of the scar across his chest he'd received while stupidly trying to protect his mother as a child. Tears stung at Severus' eyes for the first time in a long while, but he would not cry. He would not give Potter the satisfaction. He had more scars on his back from punishments his mother had been forbidden to heal, but luckily the chair concealed those.

"Oh, don't worry, Snivellus. We'll have Lily come let you go before class starts in the morning. Although, I doubt she'll think as highly of you when she sees . . ." he dramatically ran his eyes up and down the Slytherin's body, "that."

And suddenly, Severus understood. James Potter wanted Lily . . . his Lily. That's why the taunts had escalated to such humiliating tricks. Potter always got everything he wanted. Now he wanted Lily and . . . Severus was in his way. Well, he'd been damned if he was going to let James Potter anywhere near his Lily.

"I'll do you a favor, though, just so you don't get bored. I'll leave your wand right here." Potter sat it on a nearby bookcase. "If you're as powerful as you seem to think you are, then maybe if you concentrate enough you can call it to you. Worth trying all night long as you think of Lily coming to find you, anyway." He laughed, and they left.

Alone, Severus could do nothing but fume his anger through his nostrils for the first few minutes. He struggled ineffectively against the ropes, trying to get even the slightest slack, as he thought of what Lily would say if she did find him like this. He would not lose her. He could not let her see him weak and helpless like this. No, he had to be her strong protector. As he grated against the ropes, he rubbed his wrists completely raw, but he didn't care. He had to get free. Blood streamed from his wrists and completely covered the ropes; yet he continued to twist and pull, trying to get just the right position to free himself. Eventually realizing the futility of this exertion, Severus tried to calm himself. He retreated into the numb safe place in his mind that he had used so many times before. Carefully ridding himself of all emotion, even his thoughts of Lily, he welcomed the emptiness. When the void had finally overwhelmed him, he started to concentrate. 'Accio wand, Accio wand, Accio wand.' Such wordless and wandless magic was possible, but only for really great wizards.

After about an hour of failure, Severus decided to try another approach. He had occasionally made things happen as child without a wand or a spell, especially when he was extremely angry. He concentrated on his hatred of Potter, on their laughter as they tied him up, on the thought of Potter with his arm around his Lily . . . Flames erupted in the center of the room. Not exactly what he was trying for. Burning down the classroom wasn't really going to help matters any. He calmed himself by thinking of Lily and the way it had felt to have her fall asleep in his arms. Well, at least the flames blew out.

It seemed as if there was only one option left to get himself out of this situation; although it was a very unpleasant option. He had read once in a Muggle mystery book about a man that broke his own thumb to escape handcuffs. It sounded extremely painful, but it seemed the only thing to do. It wasn't as if pain was a stranger to him. He wasn't certain how it was done, but he had a good idea. Bracing himself, Severus wrapped his right hand around his left with his thumb out at an odd protruding angle. With all of his might he forced the thumb over until it cracked. It was only years of learning not to cry that allowed him not to scream in his agony. That hurt much more than he had anticipated. It was just a thumb! But, he had at least accomplished his goal. The loop of rope was now loose enough to slip over his bleeding wrist.

He was relieved when the ropes didn't retighten around him. Pettigrew wasn't clever enough to cast truly magical ropes on him. It still wasn't enough to get himself free, though. He was still tied too tight. No matter how hard he thrashed or pulled, he could not get his arm free of the rope that bound it behind him and to the chair, nor could he get his injured hand anywhere near a knot to untie. He stretched and twisted over and over, hoping desperately that he wouldn't have to break anything else. But it was to no avail. The next step would hurt worse; he knew from personal experience. His father had ripped his arm from its socket before, and it had been excruciating. He'd never had to cause himself such pain before. It was one thing to numb himself to accept pain, but a much harder thing to numb himself while planning to inflict his own. He was scared, but he knew how to shut out fear. The emptiness welcomed him back as he prepared for the impending agony. Moments later he had dislocated his shoulder. It hurt every bit as bad as he thought it would, perhaps more, because even as he felt the start of the ripping, he had to force himself to continue through with the movement. He had to allow himself a few moments to pant as the waves of pain crashed over him. Eventually, he was able to steady himself, gather his courage, and pull his poor arm loose of the ropes. Moving and twisting after that was torture in and of itself, but he had managed to get himself free.

He made his way over to his wand. He still couldn't speak any spell with his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth, but luckily, Severus had been practicing nonverbal magic for over a year. He thought the countercurse, and with his wand in his hand, it lifted with ease. He was finally able to move his tongue to wipe the disgusting soap off. "Aguamente," he cast a small stream of water to rinse his tongue. Priority one was to return his clothes and cover the body he knew was hideous before anyone saw him. He used the charm, knowing his shoulder wouldn't be able to handle the pain of dressing in the traditional way. His shoulder was throbbing, but he knew that he would have to bear the pain a little longer. He wasn't any good at healing charms. Despite plenty of opportunity for practice, he still could only barely manage to heal a bruise. Healing a dislocated shoulder, broken thumb, and rope burns would take more time and energy than he cared to expend when it was possible that Potter and his gang could return at any moment. He stared at the ropes soaked in spots with his own blood. "Evanseco" he muttered, thus hiding the evidence of his abuse, before he left the classroom.

Going to the hospital wing was a possibility. The pain was almost intense enough to make him want to, but he didn't want to get into trouble. He would be punished for being out of bed after hours. It would be worth it if he could get Potter and Black in trouble too, but Severus knew that no one would believe that precious Potter was capable of doing something like this. They'd all think he was just making it up to get the other boys in trouble. In any case, it wasn't worth the embarrassment of letting anyone see him like this.

Cradling his injured left arm close to his body, Severus walked swiftly through the corridors with his wand drawn. He stopped suddenly, thinking that he'd heard something. He spun around peering into the frightening darkness. What if it was Potter again? Severus reprimanded himself for being such a child and began briskly walking again. He hated that Potter had the power to do this to him: make him feel scared. But they had attacked him four on one. He knew he could have wiped the floor with Potter if he had dared attack him alone. Well, Severus knew one thing. He was never again holding back when it came to Potter. He didn't care how evil the spell was or how much trouble he got into. If Potter came after him again, which he would, Severus was going to use every curse in his vocabulary, no matter how dark or bloody. He was going to invent more spells, too, darker ones, more powerful ones. He had to protect himself, and Lily. His heart quickened at the thought. He would not let Potter have Lily.

Running down the stairs jarred his shoulder horribly, but eventually he had made it to the dungeons and the Slytherin common room. He panted as the portrait closed behind him. He let himself fall back against one of the stone walls and tried to center himself. He had to force the humiliation of what had just happened out of his mind. "Episky," he finally whispered as he pointed his wand at his raw and bloody wrist. Nothing happened. "Episky," he repeated louder while trying to focus his power. One more attempt and the bleeding had at least stopped; although, the burn marks were still quite clear. Perhaps it was because you were supposed to focus on warm and happy thoughts that he had never been able to properly perform any healing charms. He tried to focus on Lily, on the floral scent of her hair, on holding her hand as they strolled in the summer sun, and on the feeling of her lying against him as he tried to channel his power into healing his thumb. "Episky," that seemed to work. The thumb was still sore and swollen, but it no longer appeared to be broken. Severus didn't even bother trying the shoulder. He knew it was beyond his capacity for repair. It could be fixed easily enough in the Muggle way. He'd have Avery pull it back into place in the morning. He'd have to tell him what had happened, at least part of it, but he'd have to tell him anyway if he wanted his help to get his book back.

His bed offered no comfort as he slipped under the comforter onto his right side, still cradling his left arm. He didn't even bother with changing into pajamas. His shoulder hurt too much. It was hardly the worst pain he'd ever been in, but it hurt all the same. Severus tried to empty his mind of the pain and force the emptiness upon him, but the numbness evaded him that night. Tears were suddenly sliding down his nose. He berated himself for crying. He couldn't believe he was crying now. He never cried. But in his heart, he knew why. He was used to constant misery, but this was different. For the first time in his life he had something good, something he didn't want to lose, and now Potter was going to take that away from him. He didn't want to live without his Lily.

* * *

The next morning Avery was more than willing to pull Severus' shoulder back into place. He laughed at Severus' stifled hiss when it popped back into the socket. He and Mulciber were also keen on the idea of attacking the Gryffindors to regain possession of Severus' secret spellbook. Trying to look as menacing as possible, the three of them exited the Slytherin common room. 

Severus was surprised to see Lupin standing there waiting for him. "I'm sorry about last night, Severus," he said as he handed back the stolen property. "James was out of line. I went down early this morning to release you, but you were already gone. Did you really manage to use a nonverbal Accio without a wand?"

"Let me make this abundantly clear to you," Severus growled as he stuffed his book into his bag. "I am going to find out what the four of you are up to late at night, and I'm going to find proof, and then I'm going to have you expelled. If any of you come anywhere near me, I will curse you into next week." He did not wait for a reaction before he led his Slytherin buddies to breakfast.

When he entered the Great Hall, his eyes instantly went to find Lily. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table chatting with Mary. Severus knew he shouldn't do what he was about to do, but his feet had decided otherwise. He walked straight to her. "Hey, Sev," she said with a surprised smile.

Leaning in he whispered, "I need to talk to you." He glanced angrily at where Potter was sitting with Black a few seats down the table. Not waiting for a reply, Severus firmly grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her towards him. He made sure that their hand holding was exaggerated enough that there was no way that Potter would miss it. It was a risk, displaying their affection for each other that publicly, but Severus was sure that Lily wouldn't push him away. She followed him without protest to a deserted section of the courtyard.

"What's wrong, Sev?" she asked. "You're acting . . . odd."

He sighed and rested his head against a column. He forced himself to smile for her. "I just needed to see you, before I started my day." The pain of the previous night had been too much. He needed her. Cautiously he lifted his fingers to her hair. She let him run his fingers along the curve of her face. "Thanks," he whispered. She smiled for him, still obviously perplexed, but genuinely happy to be with him. That was all that he needed to make it through another day.

* * *

...The End... 

Several reviewers left comments that they wanted to see James get what he deserves after this. I felt the need to oblige them. Now, this next section is my _comical ending_, meaning it isn't supposed to be taken seriously. I doubt this could have really happened in canon, but it sure is fun to enjoy.

* * *

Lily smiled as Severus ran his fingers along her face. It was rare for him to openly and comfortably touch her like that, but she enjoyed the times that he did. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of his wrist, which had a complete ring of red burns and scratches around it. She forced herself not to gasp. She knew he hated it when she did that. But, this was different. His father was no where around. How had he gotten injured at Hogwarts? 

Carefully she reached for his hand and pulled it firmly towards her. He started to pull away when she lifted back his robes, but he stopped the movement when she strengthened her grip on his hand. She knew he'd never actually pull away from her. In the light she could now clearly see that he had obviously been restrained and cut himself pretty badly on the bonds. It had been healed, but it was a rather poor job.

"Sev, what happened?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said flatly. She hadn't really expected an answer.

"Did Potter do that to you?" she demanded. She wasn't blind. She knew about the rivalry between them. She hadn't missed the angry glance between them earlier.

He looked away from her off into the distance. That gesture alone answered her question. He continued to gaze at the sky, and for a brief second Lily almost thought she saw a tear forming in his eye. "No," he replied. But she already had the answer that she needed.

Drawing her wand, she said "Episky," and watched the marks fade.

Lily stayed with Severus in the courtyard until the last possible moment to leave for class. She knew he needed her. It wasn't until after first period that she was finally able to catch up with Potter. He was standing in the corner of the hallway talking to Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew. With determination she marched straight up to them. She didn't miss the little slap Black gave Potter to draw his attention to her.

"Hey, Evans," he said with one of his patented grins when he noticed that she was indeed walking over to talk to him.

What she needed to say didn't require words, though. With one quick step she pulled her fist back and smashed it right into James Potter's face.

He screamed as blood squirted from his nose. "What was that for?"

She walked away as calmly as she had walked up. She ignored his question and the bellowing laughter of Sirius Black.

* * *

Please leave a comment. I'd love to hear your thoughts. 


End file.
